Remembering You
by With love for you
Summary: Lily and James haven't spoken in years, and when they finally do, will old feelings strike up? A short fluffy piece on how Lily and James got together
1. Barbie

Disclaimer- Ok...I really don't own Harry Potter. Man do I wish I did. However, if you feel like suing me, go right ahead. I'm a fourteen year old with about $20 in my pocket and that's about it. I don't own Barbie either...well I own one or two Barbie dolls and a Ken, but not the whole Barbie. That belongs to some genius person who's probably living in a multi- million dollar mansion right now.  
  
A/N- Hey guys. This is the start of a short story, as you can see. It's not very long at all, at the most about 3 short chapters. It's a little bit of Lily and James, nothing to major. Read and enjoy! And please, don't forget to review!  
  
"Excuse me, but have you finished with the pumpkin pasties?"  
  
Lily Evans was sitting at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table and was talking with a fellow seventh year Ravenclaw. She looked up, startled, and found none other than James Potter standing in front of her.  
  
She nodded her head yes, and handed him a platter overflowing with the delectable treat. He reached for the platter, but Lily didn't let go. Instead she stood and stared at his face.  
  
"It's been a while, James." Lily said, looking directly into James' deep brown eyes. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked this close up. Lily hadn't been this close to him since-  
  
"Fifth year." James said, smiling wryly. "I haven't had a proper conversation with you since the end of fifth year when you yelled at me by the lake. If I remember...it was something to do with you wanting to date the giant squid."  
  
"I did not want to date the giant squid! I think it was something more along the lines of I'd sooner date it than you." Lily laughed a bit, remembering again that warm day two years ago. "I'd forgotten all about that." She said quietly, lying of course. She thought about that day a lot. Maybe things between her and James could have worked out, if only she had left him alone that day.  
  
By now most of the Hogwarts students had forgotten all about their breakfast and were intently watching their Head Boy and Girl willingly talk to each other. James and Lily were oblivious to all of the stares.  
  
"I suppose its understandable, you know, that we haven't talked much. We don't really run in the same social circles or anything."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? My friends are your friends." James stood straight, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything except that I'm not the type of girl you hang out with. I actually have a mind and I can think for myself, unlike all your other blonde bimbo girlfriends." Stop now, Lily, just stop before you go and say something you'll regret, Lily thought to herself.  
  
"That's not the reason I've avoided you. You know as well as I do that you could be running in the same social circles as me. Only you chose not to, and I respect that!" James brought his hand to his hair and ran it thorough, a habit that he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"James," Lily started, her eyes flashing. She was starting to remember why she had stopped talking to him in the first place. "The only reason you haven't talked to me, or smiled at me or anything is because I'm not pretty enough. I don't have the blonde hair or the perfect body. I don't worship the ground you walk on, and I'll be damned before I paint my nails to match my shoes. I'm not a Barbie, James, and those are the kind of girls guys like you fall in love with."  
  
James watched her for a moment, an odd expression on his face. He seemed to be amused at her ranting and raving. He shook his head slightly, his shaggy black hair falling in front of his flickering eyes.  
  
"Well, Lily, I guess that's just the way it's going to be. I guess I was a right prat to think you'd give me another chance. Never thought you, of all people, would be the one to judge me." He picked up a pumpkin pasty off the tray that Lily still gripped as if her life depended on it. James looked at it for a moment, and then took one last look at Lily.  
  
"Thanks," he said, and with a quick nod he left her and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. However, just before leaving the hall, he paused and turned around.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" he called back. The rest of the school sat silent, and even the teachers didn't know what to make of their Head Students odd performance.  
  
Lily turned quickly, her long auburn curls of hair bouncing slightly. James grinned his well known Marauder smile. Lily found it oddly sincere, and quite poignant.  
  
"You are pretty enough, much more so than Barbie herself." With that, James left the hall, munching on his pasty all the way back to the tower.  
  
Lily felt her cheeks redden as she sat the tray back down. Everyone's eyes were still glued on her, and she suddenly felt as though she was standing naked in front of the whole school. There was dead silence until Sirius Black stood up, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Will somebody please tell me before I go mad...who the hell is Barbie?" 


	2. Friends At Last

**Disclaimer- None of it's mine really. Everything belongs to the great and wonderful J.K.**  
  
_A/N- Okay, here it is. I'm not real sure what you guys are going to think...it's kind of one of those chapters where nothing really happens. But please do read it and review, I need the advice, and you guys help me so much! Thank you thank you thank you for all of you who reviewed, it feels so good to know someone is reading my work. Well here goes!_

* * *

Days passed by slowly, and a sleepy tone filled the halls of Hogwarts. There wasn't much to talk about during these days, and students were searching hopelessly for new news, something to break the dreamlike stupor that engulfed their school. Some looked to the famed Marauders to wake everybody up, while others were convinced that this dazed state was caused by none other than the famous four themselves. To them, when the Marauders spirit died, so did everyone else's. And this was simply not acceptable to Lily Evans.  
  
"Sirius Black!" Lily stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room, her friend Meg trailing behind her.  
  
A silence ensued over all the Gryffindor students. Never had they seen Lily Evans so riled up.  
  
"You rang?" Sirius Black, a well-known and well-respected seventh year sat, sprawled out on the couch. He idly tossed a muggle baseball into the air only to catch in on its way down. Lily, flustered somewhat by his calm demeanor and the attention of the whole common room, felt a small blush creep up her cheeks.  
  
"Err- you all can go back to whatever it was you were doing. Sorry about that, didn't mean to interrupt you." Lily apologized to the kids around her. There wasn't much response from them, however. "Go on! This is between Sirius and I." A shuffle of noise could be heard, and the noise level started to build back up again.  
  
Sirius smiled sweetly. "Nice, Lily, real suave."  
  
"Oh Sirius! Look at you!" Lily exclaimed, plopping down on the couch next to him. Sirius sent her a funny look before glancing down at his appearance. He didn't know quite what she was getting at. He, like everyone else in the room, was wearing his black Hogwarts robes with the customary Gryffindor tie. Granted, his socks might not be a matching pair and he wasn't quite positive that his underwear was clean, but he was still totally oblivious to the point Lily was trying to make.  
  
"Err... Lil, if this is some twisted way to get me to go out on a date with you this Saturday, I hate to tell you but I'm already going with Molly Pantra." He paused for a moment, grinning at Lily before adding another bit. "I do hear that James is free, so if you're interested, or even if you're not, I don't think he'd mind going out with you." Sirius went back to tossing his baseball up and down. "Might even get him out of this slump he's got us all in lately," he muttered quietly, so that Lily couldn't catch exactly what he said.  
  
"Sirius! For God's sake I don't want a date!" However, despite all her efforts to look composed, a small blush crept up her cheeks. Sirius opened his mouth, no doubt to come up with another witty remark, but Lily stopped him.  
  
"Okay, focus with me for a minute here Sirius. I do, as sad as this is to say, need your help. You are one of the most troubled kids I know, and you haven't even talked back to a teacher in days! I saw Peter taking notes in transfiguration the other day, and not once in almost a week have I seen you sneak out at night. You're actually doing your homework, believe it or not, and I even watched James walk past Snape without so much as a glare! Now I want answers Sirius Black," Lily said, her intense green eyes staring him down. "I want answers this minute. What the hell is wrong with you guys?"  
  
"Ah nothings wrong Lily. Nothing at all. We're actually experimenting with this new idea of ours. James thought of it a while back. I think it has something to do with us being good for a while, you know, be mature and all. It's going rather nicely, don't you think?"  
  
"Nicely!" Lily huffed, sinking back into the couch in defeat. "If that's what you want to call it, go right ahead. I know I miss the old Marauders. On my way to potions yesterday Snape called me a 'mudblood', with Professor Qualey standing right there and all! Of course, our dear potions professor didn't say a thing about the insult, but when I evil eyed him before walking away he took five points off for my bad attitude!"  
  
The smile on Sirius' face disappeared, and he sat up a little straighter.  
  
"Those damn Slytherins. They're filthy, every one of them. Especially the ones I'm related to. Tell you what, Lils, I think it's about time this school had a little more fun. What do you say we make sure dear old Snivellus earns himself a bed in the infirmary for the next week?"  
  
Lily grinned at him. "As head girl, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that at all. However," she added, "I expect not to see him in class tomorrow."  
  
Sirius playfully tugged a strand of her hair. "Anything for you Lily." He winked, and she laughed a bit.  
  
"You know Lils, you're going to have to tell James that you miss his bad- ass, trouble-making, wild and rebellious self. Otherwise, this place might just stay the way it is forever."  
  
Lily could have sworn Sirius almost sang that last comment. He was way too happy for her likening, and that stupid grin of his was planted on his face.  
  
"I suppose a note will do then." She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag and scribbled something down. She folded the parchment and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"You can't avoid him forever you know. You're head students together! You share a bloody awesome head common room with him, at least tell him yourself." Sirius said, but from the look on Lily's face she was not going to change her mind. He grabbed the note.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. It was good talking to you. I'll see you around."  
  
"Yea...see you around. And Lily, give James a chance. Just one chance, please?"  
  
"We'll see Sirius. We'll see." Lily smiled and left Gryffindor Tower, perhaps to visit a certain room designed for the head students that she hadn't seen all year. She had always thought it was James who needed to change, but maybe, just maybe, she needed to do a little changing too.

* * *

Sirius had just watched Lily leave through the portrait hole. He was still amazed at James' affect on the entire school. His decision to grow up for Lily seemed to leave everyone at a loss. It's crazy, he thought, how the spirit of a few people could mean so much to the spirit of others. He looked down at the note in his hand, and unfolded it to read. As he read the few words neatly written across the parchment he couldn't help but grin.  
  
_James,  
I want my Marauders back.  
Lily  
_

* * *

Lily found herself spending the night on a couch in the head's room. It was late, and the sky was already scattered with stars. She didn't fancy trekking back to the Gryffindor Tower and having to explain to Filch why she was roaming the halls that late at night. Despite many of the perks that came along with being a head student, roaming the corridors with no purpose was not one of them.  
  
Looking around the room she was in, she decided that it was gorgeous. The decorations were scarlet and gold, just like Gryffindor. She presumed it changed year to year, depending what houses the head students were in. It was obvious James had spent some time there, as there were definite signs of a boy's presence. Quidditch magazines were strewn across the coffee table, along with a few chocolate frogs and cockroach clusters. To her surprise, she even found outlines for the Christmas time decorations that were to go up around the school. So he is doing work, she thought, and she made a mental note to thank him the next time she talked to him. Whenever that would be, Lily added.  
  
She picked up a heavy book that was sitting on the table, amidst all of James' things. Hogwarts; A History she read, and with a small finger traced the letters across the front. Before she could open to the first page, however, the door to the room opened.  
  
Startled, Lily nearly dropped the book she was holding. She couldn't see the face of the boy who entered, but she had a pretty good idea of who it was. After all, only two students in the school new the password to get in.  
  
"James?" She called out, wondering why he was here.  
  
"Lily?" James looked genuinely surprised to see her there. "Err-what are you doing here?" He set a book and some used parchment on the table and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and threw those down too.  
  
"I came spend the night here. I thought I'd might as well use this room, seeing as it is part mine. I didn't know you came here at all." Lily said, taking in his casual appearance. His hair, like always, was tousled, and instead of wearing his Hogwarts robes he had on gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  
  
"Yeah, I spend a lot of nights here, mostly to get some time alone," James said, his eyes twinkling. "Not to mention to get away from Peter's snoring." He sent her a grin before plopping down in the armchair.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lily managed to say quietly, her heart pounding. For some reason she was absolutely terrified that he would hate her for what she said a week or so ago in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing to be sorry for. It's my own fault I didn't buy myself some earplugs in Hogsmeade like the rest of the boys in our dormitory. I sure have paid the price for that mistake."  
  
It took Lily a moment to realize he was talking about Peter, and until she did she just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"I wasn't talking about that James," she replied softly, her heart still beating strongly against her ribcage. A look of understanding came over James' face, and he only shook his head.  
  
"Oh, that. You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong." When Lily didn't say anything back, James prodded her a little further. "I got your note," he grinned. "And I think that that can be arranged."  
  
At this, Lily's whole face lit up. She let out a laugh, looking so relieved. To James' surprise, Lily jumped up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"So are we friends no? No longer sworn enemies or anything like that?" James said, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Yeah," Lily replied. "Friends sounds good."

__

_

* * *

_

_A/N- Please, don't forget to review!!!_


	3. Of Pranks and Dresses

****

**Disclaimer- It's not mine. I am only using her brilliance to spread a little joy on those who can't wait for book six. Myself included. **

_A/N—Sorry, sorry it took so long to update. I've been on vacation for four weeks, then I came right home only to start volleyball training for 7 hours a day. Not that that's really a good excuse, but I did try. The next update should be quicker, promise. _

* * *

A week or so had passed, and life started to get exciting around the castle. As promised, Snape ended up in the hospital wing for a couple of days, and Sirius ended up with a few more detentions to add to his repertoire. The first snowfall of the season came, surprising everyone who was just getting accustomed to the nippy winds of autumn. Of course, the Marauders were at large again, and nothing seemed to dampen their spirits anymore.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

Professor McGonagall nodded at James as they passed in a corridor. However, James lightly put a hand out and stopped her.

"Professor!" He looked at her for a minute, as if studying her. "Did you get a haircut ma'am? Or perhaps new glasses?"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed into a very thin line. James wondered briefly if one day her mouth will go so small it will simply disappear from her face. Now that would be a sight to see, he thought. One hell of a story to tell to his grandchildren. If he ever _had_ grandchildren, he mused.

"No Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have not." Her tone was strict, and she made to leave, but James took a step back with her.

"It must be the robes then. They simply bring out your eyes. You look stunning tonight." He charmingly smiled and made sure not to break her piercing gaze. McGonagall looked down to see that she was wearing the customary black robes.

"Alright. Out with it Potter," she said firmly. "What _is_ it that you want?"

And it was exactly that way that James Potter got a pass into the restricted section of the library.

* * *

"What, pray tell, are you going to do with a pass to the restricted section of the library?" Lily asked, her lips pursed but her eyes twinkling. It was early on a Tuesday morning and she, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were the only Gryffindors up.

"Nothing short of making trouble, causing havoc, instigating chaos and ensuing panic. What else would you expect?" Sirius replied, taking a bite of his eggs. For the past week Lily had been spending all her time with the troublesome four. Little by little she was getting to know them, finding out their many interests and talents.

Holding in a laugh, Lily let her eyes wander to where Dumbledore sat, talking animatedly to McGonagall. If the headmaster was surprised to see his head students getting along well, he didn't show it. Dumbledore merely sat from his position at the high table and watched the young Gryffindor's laugh over a private joke. Lily caught his eye, grinning, and they looked at each other for a moment before Dumbledore winked and turned his head.

The five of them finished up their breakfast, and slowly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to relax before classes. All the while they chattered about simple things, who's dating who and how Ernie Kendall walked into the prefects bathroom only to find it was already occupied by Jessica Theil. Their chatter was interrupted, however, by Lily's friend Meg bounding down the staircase in front of them.

"Lily, Lily!" she called anxiously, skidding to a halt. Panting, she quickly regained her breath. "Merlyn, Lily you will _never_ in a million years believe what I just heard!"

Lily raised her eyebrows in question but remained silent. When her friend had bouts like these, she reasoned, it was better just to let her do the talking.

"Alright, well I was walking down the steps to the Common Room, right? And I saw Lisa Stephens on the couch _crying_ because Paul Nykin broke up with her. And, oh Lily take a guess _why_ he broke up with her. Go on, guess."

Lily stood there, dumbstruck. "Er-" Personally, Lily didn't give a damn why Paul Nykin broke up with Lisa Stephens.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the fact that she's dyed her hair so blonde a bloke practically needs sunglasses to look at her would it?"

Meg shot Sirius an annoyed look.

"_You_, Lily, you!"

The response to May's earth shattering news wasn't quite as shattering as she thought it would be. In fact, it didn't shatter at all.

"Lily, this is Paul Nykin we're talking about. Only one of the most romantic, sweetest, tall dark and handsome guys to grace these old castle walls! And he wants to date you! I heard he's going to take you out to L'Amour next Hogsmeade trip."

"Er- do I get any say in this? At all?" Lily got no answer. "Didn't think so."

"You have to go Lils. If you don't... well just think of what you'd be missing. This is like, a huge step for us as girls! Only the best get asked out by Paul." All of the Marauders rolled their eyes at this. "And I'm your best friend, Lils. And this is just as exciting for me. In fact, it's almost like it was _me_ who got asked out for this Saturday."

Lily looked pleadingly at the Marauders, who stayed strangely quiet.

James spoke up first, albeit quietly.

"Who knows, Lils. He could be the one," James said with a coy smile.

"Or maybe not." Sirius said quickly, glancing at James. "Maybe there's no such thing as the one. Or maybe, you already found him."

"Yeah," Remus said swiftly, a smile on his face. "Never know, Lils. He could be right under your nose."

"Exactly, Lily! As in _Paul Nykin_ right under your nose." Meg exclaimed.

The smile wiped off of Remus' face. "Er-I was thinking more along the lines of-" James pressed down hard on Remus' foot, and gave him a look that clearly urged him to stop.

Meg ignored the guys, and put her hands on Lily's shoulders, forcing Lily to concentrate. "Look, just promise me that when he asks you, you at least consider it. Please?" Meg shamelessly pouted, and finally Lily caved.

"Alright, I'll go. I mean, you're exactly right. How many girls have a chance to go out with Paul Nykin?"

Sirius shook his head as Meg squealed, pulling Lily in for a hug.

"I, for one, will never understand the complexities of woman," Sirius sighed.

"Join the club, Padfoot. Join the club." Remus said, clasping Sirius on the shoulder as they continued to make their way to the tower.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, and before the students of Hogwarts knew it, Friday evening had come. The school was buzzing with gossip after Paul asked Lily to Hogsmeade in the middle of the Great Hall, and no one was more excited for the weekend than Meg.

"Honestly, Meg. You're going to get yourself so worked up, you won't even be able to sleep. _And it's not even your date_." Sirius pointed out. James and Sirius were lazily sitting on the sofa in the head's common room, watching Meg and Lily pick an outfit to wear for the next day. It was late, about nine o'clock, and Remus and Peter had taken James' invisibility cloak in order to sneak down to the kitchens to get everyone a snack.

"I know, I know. It's just..." Meg sighed and flopped down on the couch next to them. "I haven't been asked out on a date in forever, and now Lily's been asked out by Paul." She let her eyes wander. "I just want it to be perfect for her."

Lily shot Meg an appreciative smile as she held a dress up to her and twirled around, looking for Meg's opinion. She shook her head no, and Lily rummaged in her dresser for another dress.

Sirius sat and watched as their silent conversation took place, taking in Meg's expression. She was a pretty girl, with subtle features and a not so subtle personality. However, she always seemed to have admirers, and Sirius found it hard to believe she hadn't been asked out.

"So, who are you going to Hogsmeade with tomorrow then?" James asked, puzzled as well.

Meg gave a meek smile. "Just me. I wouldn't go if it weren't for the fact that I need to buy a few presents. Last year I waited until our last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas to buy presents and it was a madhouse there. This year I thought I'd get an early start. Plus, it's way better than sitting around here alone. You're going with Molly Pantra, aren't you?"

"Yeah, otherwise I'd gladly go with you. I could do with some Christmas shopping too." Sirius said regretfully.

"No problem. I don't need a pity date anyway." Meg replied evenly, her eyes not meeting his.

"I didn't mean it that way, you know that. A bloke would be lucky to take you," Sirius said truthfully, and Lily raised her eyebrows pleadingly at James.

"How about you go with me Meg. Not as a pity date or anything," James added quickly. "It's just, I'm not going with anyone and Pete and Remus have girlfriends, so I'm all alone too."

She contemplated his offer before agreeing with a smile.

"But what will I wear?" she said exaggeratedly.

"Girls," Sirius muttered, shaking his head. "And you!" he said, looking at Lily. "Have you found a dress yet?"

"I'm looking, Sirius. I just can't find the right one." Lily said, frustrated with herself.

"I guess telling you to just choose the one on top wouldn't help much then, eh?" Lily shook her head no at Sirius. "Nah, I didn't think so."

"When did you move all of these clothes down here anyway?" James asked as Lily dug through the large mound of dresses that were piled on the floor.

"Since I started sleeping here," she replied, holding up a blue dress.

"Nope," Meg said, and Lily threw the dress back into the pile.

"Which was how long ago?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know. A week maybe? Just not last night, I spent it with Meg. This one?"

"Here, why don't you choose a couple then go try them on? That way we can see them properly." Meg suggested, and Lily grabbed a few dresses and disappeared into the bathroom.

There was a silence once Lily left the room, and Meg took the opportunity to look around. It was her first time in the head's room.

"Are these yours?" she asked, picking up a set of keys that were resting on the end table.

"Yep. Would you believe me if I told you those keys open any door in Hogwarts? Except Dumbledore's office of course. His place has some pretty heavy enchantments on it."

"Do they really?" Meg whispered, now looking at the keys as if they held the answers to everything. Sirius, however, rolled his eyes.

"No. You shouldn't have believed him see? Those are simple house keys to the Potter mansion."

"It's not a mansion." James muttered, embarrassed. Meg swatted James on the shoulder.

"I guess I should learn not to believe anything you say from now on." She said, grinning.

"It's not me, honest. Usually it's Sirius you have to worry about. But neither of us lies on the big stuff. And we're getting better, you see. In fact, Sirius is sounding more and more like Remus every day."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Sirius asked, glancing at the door.

"No idea, but I'm starving-..." James trailed off as Lily stepped into the room. The three of them couldn't say anything. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"That's the one," James said quietly, not taking his eyes off of her. Meg nodded while Sirius wolf-whistled. The dress looked amazing on her. It was black with waves of ruffles that cascaded down her legs. It was strapless and made of the softest fabric. Lily couldn't help but grin and do a little twirl.

"Are you guys sure it's not too much or anything?" Lily said, fumbling with her hair, trying it this way and that.

"It's perfect," James said. "If he doesn't fall in love with you, Lils, he'd be crazy."

A slight blush crept up on her cheeks, and she thanked James.

"Well then," Meg said, standing up and stretching her arms out. "We'd better get to bed then, Sirius."

Sirius smirked suggestively.

"Not together you daft twit. Honestly," she rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't think of sleeping with you if we were the last human beings on Earth." She said and helped pull Sirius up.

"Ah, you have to admit you love me deep down." Sirius said, and picked up the Marauder's Map from the end table.

"Nope. Not one bit." Meg remained adamant, and the two playfully bickered all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, all the while dodging the blasted Filch.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me. Are you sleeping here tonight then?" James asked, breaking the lingering silence.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really have a safe way to get back to the tower, do I?"

"Right. Well I'm staying too, so I suppose tonight will be the first time we really share sleeping quarters."

"Think we're up to it?" Lily asked, grinning at James.

"I think we might make it," James responded, flashing her a charming smile. Lily felt her knees weaken.

"I guess I better go get a shower...do you mind?" Lily asked, and James shook his head no, so she disappeared into her bedroom to grab clothes to sleep in, only to return to James empty handed.

"James I don't have any pajamas," she said, her eyes not meeting his as she nervously stood in front of him. "In fact, all I have are those dresses. I left everything else in our old dormitories from last night. Stupid really."

"Here, I'm sure I have something around here you can wear. It's no problem, really."

Lily blushed even more at the thought of _sleeping_ in his clothes. She meekly nodded and followed him slowly into his room.

"I have tons of shirts, bit I don't know if I have any shorts down here, its not like I need them in this weather anyway. You know, we really ought to just move _all _of our stuff here, it would definitely make more sense that way. Here's a shirt," he said, tossing her a long-sleeved white button-down shirt.

"This will be fine without shorts. It goes down almost to my knees see?" That part was a bit of an exaggeration. The longest parts of the shirt reached a good six inches above her knees. Truthfully, she didn't want to end up wearing a pair of his boxers too. _That_ would have been embarrassing.

"Alright then. You had better go get a shower and some sleep, tomorrows a big day, you'll want your rest and all." James said, playfully winking at her.

"Yeah, I definitely don't want to miss out on my beauty sleep. Thanks James!" she said cheerily, and left his room to go shower.

"Beauty sleep is one thing you definitely _don't_ need," James muttered after she had left, running a hand through his hair and collapsing back onto his bed.

* * *

_That's all for now. Next chapter will have Lily's date and how that goes, and also more about the prank the boy's are planning. And I do promise, it will be up sooner!! Please, don't forget to review!!_


	4. Early Morning Surprises

_Disclaimer- As usual, nothing belongs to me. If it did, I'd send each of my reviews cash because they're bloody awesome._

So here's a big thank you, thank you, thank you to my reviewers!! All of you are great, honestly.

**Cilverblood**

**Ilene**

**Sadz89**

**Californiagurl**

**kaleidoscope0-0eyes**

**Fallenflower**

**Lily Potter**

**A Fan**

**MaGicHappEnS**

**Slytherin Huntress**

**AndromedaTonks**

**x-lyddie-x**

_Seriously, to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me! For anyone who's ever written a story know that it takes a lot of courage to post a story strangers to read... it's hard to let everyone else read something that is so special to you. So thank you for your encouragement, it really does help. And any input as to what you want to happen in this story is welcomed and encouraged. Really, James and Lily's fate could be in your hands._

_Well, here's the next chapter, as promised. A little bit of fluff, as usual. And of course, the big mystery, will Paul turn out to be as great as Meg thinks he is? I couldn't decide, you see, if I wanted to make him cool or not. I assure you, it was one of those decisions that haunted my dreams at night. I hope the way he turned out is satisfactory_

_Peace and happiness,_ With Love for You.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_**And love can come to everyone, the best things in life are free."**_

_**Lew Brown & Buddy de Sylva**_

**__**

**__**

"_Good morning, good morning, good morning, it's time to rise and shine_!"

Three deep tenor voices of three Marauders sang gleefully as they burst through the door to the head boy's room.

"_Good morning, good morning, good morning, I hope you're feeling fine_!"

Remus pulled the curtains in James' room wide open, letting the early sunlight stream into the room.

"_The sun is up, you sleepy-head! The sun is up, get out of bed_!"

James remained unmoving on his bed.

"_Good morning, good morning, good morning it's time to RISE AND SHINE_!"

Sirius yanked the covers off of James, who retaliated in return by chucking his pillow at him and muttering a few choice words. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his head tiredly.

"What time is it?" he managed to mutter, reaching for his glasses off of his nightstand.

"About seven in the morning. Honestly mate, don't you remember what today is?" Peter asked, his eyebrows arching up his pudgy face and disappearing beneath a few sandy-brown wisps of hair.

"Er-..." James searched his mind for any hints about what made the day so special as to wake him up way too early for a Saturday.

Surprisingly, nothing came to him.

Peter dramatically sighed.

"It's _Hogsmeade_ you daft twit. And I'm going with Jessica Theil!"

James sat up groggily.

"What ever happened to Lindsay? Weren't you two pretty serious?" James asked unconcernedly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Peter and Sirius changed girlfriends like they changed socks.

"Yeah, well, turns out she thought I wasn't like she thought I would be. Stupid wench. Anyway, it all turned out good, Jessica asked me as soon as she heard I wasn't with Lindsay anymore."

"Is this the same Jessica that snogged Sirius senseless in the middle of dinner?"

"The one and only," Peter replied, his eyes taking a glazed and dreamy look.

"I thought so. For some reason I thought she was with Ernie, after that whole bathroom scandal and all..." Remus trailed off and shrugged with a smile.

"Right. Well, it's high time you get up Prongs my boy. Put something on," Sirius threw a white t-shirt at James, "and we'll meet you in the hall for breakfast."

The three boys left James with his thoughts, a white t-shirt, and a muggle alarm clock displaying the time 7:07 AM.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Look who finally decided to join us," Sirius noted as James entered the hall, sporting his t-shirt, an old pair of jeans, and wonderfully messy black hair.

James rolled his eyes slightly. They were the only ones present in the hall, save the professors. It was much too early to be up on a weekend, Hogsmeade or not.

"I'm here, but where is everyone else?" James said, taking a seat next to Sirius. "Sleeping are they?" he commented, reaching for a piece of toast. "Now why ever would anyone do that?"

"Don't know. Maybe someone should tell them that getting up this early opens many new possibilities. I now have the choice to have grape jam on my toast rather than just strawberry. By the time we usually get here, there's no grape left!"

"The audacity of it all shocks me, Padfoot. We'll have to speak to the house elves about their replenishing spells."

Remus rolled his eyes at James' comment.

"James, you know the real reason we got you up. We need to talk about, well, you know what." Remus said, keeping his voice down.

"Oh..." James' eyes got wider as he understood. "Right then. Well if we can't get the supplies we need in Hogsmeade today, we can always go back tomorrow night. I don't think Filch knows about the one-eyed witch yet, so that passage is safe."

"Pete and I have detention tomorrow night with McGonagall."

Sirius snapped his eyes up from where he had been staring at the strawberry jam distastefully.

"For what?" Sirius asked, casually sliding the strawberry jam out of his sight.

"We got caught by McGonagall just outside of the kitchens last night." Remus sighed. "We didn't have the cloak on fully yet, and she had already heard us so we ditched the cloak behind some statue. _Don't_ worry James, we went back this morning before waking you up and collected it, and I assure you it's in mint condition lying in my trunk."

James let out the breath he had been holding and shot Remus a grin.

"At any rate, that's why we didn't show up last night." Peter said, setting down his fork. "And that's also why we _have_ to get all of the supplies today. Dumbledore needs it right away, tomorrow at the latest. It has to sit for six months, so the sooner it's in his hands, the better."

"Meg and I can do it," James stated. "She trustworthy, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind sneaking into Knockturn Alley with me, especially if I tell her it's for Dumbledore."

"Wicked. Why don't you go get her up and get going? It'll take you all day to get all of the supplies and Christmas shopping done. Take her some breakfast while you're at it. Every girl loves breakfast in bed." Sirius said, handing James an empty plate and a piece of toast.

James poured her a glass of pumpkin juice, and grabbed the strawberry jam to spread on her toast before Sirius interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sirius said calmly, taking the knife and jam out of James' hands. "Grape, mate, grape."

James chuckled and spread grape jam instead, shaking his head before running off to Gryffindor Tower with a plate and goblet in hand. Pausing at the entrance to the stairs to the girl's dormitories, James managed to whip out his wand with a free hand. Counting up seven bricks from the bottom and over three to the right, much like the entrance to Diagon Alley, he tapped his wand on the chosen brick.

"I do promise, Godric Gryffindor, that I will treat her well and fair," he muttered before taking a step forward onto the stairs. It was by pure chance that the Marauders' found out the spell to allow boys into the girl's dorms, but it had proved to be useful.

Slowly entering the seventh years' room, he quietly padded to the first bed; silently hoping it was Meg's. There were only two seventh year girls that slept in the dormitory, as Lily usually used the head's room as of late. Therefore, he had a fifty-fifty chance as to which was Meg's. Slowly drawing back the curtains, he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Meg's pretty brown hair.

Lightly shaking her awake, James softly spoke her name, careful not to wake the other girl, Lisa Stephens, from her sleep too.

"James?" Meg said groggily, surprise to see him. "What-?" James shushed her, and motioned for her to follow him downstairs.

As they walked into the common room, James handed her the plate and goblet, and she plopped down on the couch.

"It was meant to be breakfast in bed, but, well, I tried my best." James said, smiling.

Meg's eyes joyfully got wide.

"Is that _grape?_" she squealed excitedly before inhaling the toast and jam.

James rolled his eyes, wondering why the world was so dead set against strawberry jam.

After patiently waiting for Meg to finish, James moved closer to her so as not to be overheard.

"Meg, I need a favor."

"Yeah okay. Anything goes after that wonderful breakfast in bed. Or sort of in bed...well whatever. What's the favor?"

James leaned closer.

"I need to go to Knocturn Alley today."

Meg's eyes got wide.

"_The_ Knocturn Alley? Whatever for?"

James' eyes roamed the room, checking to make sure there were no uninvited visitors.

"The guys and I are making veritaserum. Don't freak or anything," he said quickly, noticing the expression on her face. "It's for Dumbledore."

"James, isn't that-"

"Impossible?" James said, cutting her off with a coy grin.

"Well that, and illegal!"

"It's not really the first time we've done something illegal. But I do understand if you don't want to be a part of it. I just thought I'd ask." James said, getting up to leave.

"No, no, you sit back down. I never said I wouldn't do it. It just, won't be easy. I mean, come on. What kind of girl could turn down the opportunity to sneak into Knocturn Alley and do something highly illegal, and impossible, with James Potter?"

"So you're in then?" James asked, excited.

"I'm in."

James couldn't help but have a wide grin spread across his face, as he childishly pumped one fist into the air.

"You are one bloody amazing girl."

"Yes, well, that's what I'm told," Meg said in a posh voice, her noise in the air.

James laughed at her and told her to hurry up and get ready. She waved and disappeared into the girl's dorms, wondering what exactly she had just gotten herself into.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Walking into a slightly more crowded Great Hall, Meg met up with the Marauders and Lily, who had also joined the boys.

"Good morning, all. Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Meg greeted them all in a sing-song voice with a large grin on her face.

"Quite," Remus said dryly. The boys had been waiting in the hall for more than an hour for all of their friends to meet up with them. Meg, it seemed, hadn't been too quick in dressing for Hogsmeade.

"Well," Meg said in her cheery voice. "I think it's time we leave, James. We have a busy day ahead of us, you know. Lots and lots of shopping, and not enough time!"

Meg grabbed Sirius' goblet and downed all of its contents, much to the surprise of her friends.

"Awful chipper this morning, aren't we Meg?"

Sirius' sounded utterly bored.

"Just a simple cheering charm is all, Sirius. That and grape jam." Meg replied, a grin never leaving her face, but her eyes connected with James as if trying to send him a message.

"A dangerous combination." James observed, shaking his head. "Well, we're off. Maybe we'll run into you sometime today, or maybe not." He got up and stretched his arms. "Lils, have fun on your date. Don't worry too much, okay? Paul's a good guy." He gave her a little kiss on the top of her head before waving goodbye to the Marauders and taking Meg's hand in his.

"I need to stop and chat with Dumbledore first, okay? And what's with that grin? It's starting to creep me out." James muttered, the two of them walking towards Dumbledore at the head table.

"I told you, cheering charm. Only I didn't cast the charm." Meg said, and James could tell she was trying to fight the smile off of her face.

"Hold on, we'll talk about this in a second." They had reached Dumbledore, and they put their conversation on hold.

"Professor," James said respectfully. "Meg and I will be picking up those supplies you wanted for tomorrow. However, I'm afraid that we-" James faltered, casting a glance at the nearby teachers. "We won't be able to find them in Hogsmeade. Therefore, if we happen to not come back tonight, you know, die of an extreme candy sugar-high, or get beat up by an old hag," he looked meaningfully at Dumbledore, who's eyes merely twinkled at James. "Don't bother looking for us too hard in Hogsmeade. I'd spend that valuable search time..._elsewhere_."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Simons. I assure you that if the Honeydukes candy or perhaps something else _does_ manage to take your life, which I highly doubt, we will search accordingly. But I do warn you, take extreme caution. And do pick me out a candy, won't you?"

Meg was still grinning. "Of course professor. Good day!"

They quickly left the castle, and made their way to Hogsmeade. They were earlier than all of the other students, but they had to get to the Honeydukes to use the fireplace. Knockturn Alley was by Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts fireplaces wouldn't allow floo powder travel.

"If you didn't cast the charm, who did?" James asked, the two of them walking briskly along the path to the small town.

"A Slytherin. James, just _take the charm off and I'll explain!"_ The smile on Meg's face was obviously forced, but her voice was still high and cheery.

"Right." With a flick of his wrist and a fair bit on concentration, the charm was lifted. "Explain." James said simply.

The smile on Meg's face turned into a deep frown. Lines of anger formed around her cloudy eyes.

"Slytherins. Damn them. Hold up, James. Can we stop for a minute? I think there might be some after affects of the charm. Nasty buggers. They must have mixed in some dark magic, my leg is killing me."

Meg plopped down on the dirt path, and James awkwardly stood next to her as she pulled her robes up to reveal boils on the lower part of her leg.

James winced.

"Ouch," he said, and kneeled down next to her.

"Tell me about it," Meg replied, and gingerly touched the tip of her wand to the boils. Muttering a few words, the boils slowly disappeared, but the skin stayed red and irritated.

"Gods, this is going to hurt all day. How did they manage to do that?"

"I don't know. Knowing them it was probably some dark spell their great master taught them. Come here," James carefully transfigured a nearby leaf into gauze wrapping.

"I didn't know you were so good at transfiguration." Meg remarked as James carefully wrapped her slightly swollen ankle in the gauze.

"Yeah, well, don't tell McGonagall. It'll ruin my reputation. There you go. Are you sure you want to walk on it?"

Meg slightly rolled her eyes.

"Of course. If I didn't, I'd be missing a perfectly good opportunity to sneak into one of the darkest places ever."

"Alright then," James let out a smile at her determination. "Just tell me if it bugs you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, James. Honestly, I don't know why Lily and I avoided you for so long. You're really not that bad."

James let out a laugh, and held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm glad you approve."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily was frantically skirting around her room, looking in the mirror here and playing with her hair there. It was around noon, and Paul was arriving at the entrance to the head's rooms any minute. Hearing a knock on the entrance to the head's common room, she froze. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled as to what was waiting for her.

A handsome young man and a bouquet of roses.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N- _That's it for now!! I promise next chapter will have the whole date, and it's already half written, so never fear it **will** be up sooner! Do review, please. Suggestions, as always, are welcomed. _


End file.
